Leo's Game Night!
by Apollo's Child
Summary: Everyone is having a party in the Hephaestus cabin; a game night party! Read and review!
1. What About Twister?

**This is my third story, so I hope it's good! I appreciate any suggestions (also compliments****), so please review or private message me if you have any. Here is: **

Game Night!

Leo POV

I rushed around the Hephaestus cabin, picking up spare parts and diagrams, getting ready for the evening. Everyone was coming to my cabin for game night, and I was so excited. I've never had game night in my life!

My whole cabin was looking pretty nice now that we had removed all the little things off the ground and tables. We were SO ready for game night. I had Monopoly, Operation, Uno, Sorry!, Checkers, Chess, and every game you could possibly think of. The only thing left to do was get the food. I rushed over to the Big House fridge (don't ask), and took out chips, pop, popcorn, candy, and more. Now my cabin was truly ready. I entered my cabin once more, and poured everything into bowls or jugs and placed them on a table. I checked my watch. Only five minutes until everyone came!

"Everyone! Get ready! The guests will arrive soon!" I yelled at my cabinmates. Everyone got in position, ready to greet the first person who stepped through the door.

After 10 minutes, everyone started pouring inside. "Hello! Good evening! Welcome! Are you ready to play?" I greeted different people as they came inside. Eventually everyone was in and sitting in a chair or couch. I joined them. 'Welcome everybody! Are you ready for GAME NIGHT!?" I asked everyone. 'YEAH!" Everyone screamed.

"Then let's start! What should we play first?"

"Chess!" one person screamed.

"Monopoly!" another suggested.

"Operation!"

"No, Clue!"

"Sorry!"

"Checkers!"

"Uno!"

"Pictionary!"

"What about Twister?" said Clovis.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Clovis? One, what are you doing here? Two, Twister isn't a game night game, and three, you _never_ want to do anything that involves muscle!" said Clarisse.

**I am going to update soon, but first I need YOUR help! I need you to review or PM me, saying what game they should play (and it doesn't have to be one mentioned in the story), and name one of your OC's (if you have one), and they will appear in 'Game Night', playing the game that YOU chose! The best game will be the winner. Good luck!**


	2. Clue

**Chapter 2 of Leo's Game Night coming up! But first, the winner of the contest from last chapter! Tailsdoll13! The game the demigods will be playing is Clue! However, since the winner did not say who their OC was, Anna C. Poseidon's OC will appear instead. Oh, and although they didn't win, here is a shout-out for these amazing authors: easilydistractedblondie, StoryNerd13, and Anna C. Poseidon! Now, on with the story:**

Leo POV

I looked around at my camp mates, trying to decide what game to play. Then I heard a noise outside the door, and everyone turned around. A girl stood panting in the doorway.

"Whew! Sorry I'm late!" said the girl. I recognized her as Anna Cowley, a daughter of Poseidon. She had been brought to the camp only recently, so still wasn't quite used to the odd schedule.

"Hey, it's cool! C'mon in! Welcome to my cabin!" I ushered her inside.

Once everyone got settled once more, I announced my decision for first game of the night. I remembered how someone had suggested Clue, and decided to choose that first.

"Everyone! The first game will be….Clue!" I announced. Everyone cheered, except Clovis, who was holding a Twister box.

"Okay, let's split into teams of Professor Plum, Colonel Mustard, Miss Scarlett, ect…" I divided the whole camp into teams, and set up the Clue board. This was going to be so exciting! Everyone moved seats to sit with their groups, and I got Annabeth to shuffle the cards. As I placed them in her hands, her face went pale, and her hands started shaking. She took them, and tried to shuffle, but the cards slipped out of her hands and dropped to the ground.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I asked her. She looked up at me with huge gray eyes.

"I…have…a…shuffling…disorder!" She said dramatically. For a moment, I just stared at her. Then I burst out laughing.

"How could you possibly have a shuffling _disorder?_ There is no such thing!" I said between heaves of laughter.

"Who wants to play fifty-two pick up?" I laughed, even though there were not fifty two cards. Clovis, however, took me seriously and started picking up all the cards furiously. He looked up when he was done.

"I won!" he shouted, obviously amazingly pleased with himself.

We proceeded to play Clue. I looked at the card Percy showed me suspiciously, raising my eyebrow and frowning like it was the most top-secret mission in the world.

"Oh, hurry up Leo, it's not like it's the most top-secret mission in the world." Percy said.

And that confirmed my accusation of my looking like it was the most top-secret mission in the world. In the end, Annabeth won, solving the case and accusing of the crime, using a candlestick in the dining room. I just let her win, of course. I knew it the whole time.

The next game we played was Twister. Yes, I know, I said no to Clovis, but he pleaded and pleaded and other people wanted to play too, so we played. We ended up a big demigod pancake on a multi-coloured, polka-dotted, rectangular plate. In other words, game night was going perfectly.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, I haven't been getting many reviews so it would be really great if you could! No flames please! Oh, and I have another contest for you! Here it is:**

**Whoever can name the person who is Leo's dad's father's father's wife's husband's youngest son's daughter, AND tells me the name of their OC, will find their OC appearing throughout the rest of the story, and will receive a shout-out to direct people to their profile. The first ten runner-ups will also receive shout-outs. Put your answers in a review, or private message me. Good luck!**


	3. Pictionary Offends the Gods

**Chapter 3! The winner for last chapter's contest was: VidiaPhoenix! Her OC, Shayera Hales, will appear in not only this chapter, but the rest of the story! Make sure to check out her stories! Oh, and the runner-ups are: SilverArtemisMoon, Anna C. Poseidon, and kal306! Special shout-out to them! On with the story:**

Leo POV

The next game was Pictionary. I scribbled out a polar bear, an iceberg, and an arctic horizon, but my team (half the camp), didn't guess what I meant.

"It was Antarctica! Grrr!" I grumbled as the timer ran out of sand. The other team beamed, and began their turn. Percy was drawing. After a few tense second in which Percy drew a jack, a spot of black, wings, a horse-

"Blackjack!" yelled Annabeth. Annabeth had gotten on that team after half-an-hour of arguing that she was too smart to be on the smart team. And yes, that makes sense.

The other team looked smug as they marked a point on a piece of paper. They went again, this time with Grover drawing. He drew a tall, fat man with one eye. A Cyclops.

"Cyclops!" I heard as Annabeth voiced my thoughts. And so the other team went again. Shayera Hales, a new, undetermined girl with curly red hair and amber eyes, was drawing this time. She took a card, then flipped the timer and began drawing. Her hand flew as she drew faster than anyone. When she was done, she looked up, pleased. A girl with spiky black hair, and a bow in her hand, was on the paper.

"Thalia!" shouted Annabeth. I moaned.

"Can _we_ go now?" I suggested, my teammates nodding eagerly. Annabeth sighed.

"What do you think, Shayera? Shall we let them?" Annabeth asked, looking sideways at Shayera.

"Sure, why not? We'll just get to go right after anyway!" She teased, putting up a thumbs-up.

I took that as a yes and gestured for Nico to pick a card. He did, and began drawing as the timer started. I desperately tried to determine what it was. First he drew a spider, then a girl with a brain visible in her head screaming, and I knew the answer.

"Triumph!" I announced triumphantly. Nico yelled, "Yes!" and we got a point. Annabeth frowned. Scaring Annabeth with a spider would be so satisfying, or should I say, triumphant. The next person to draw was Katie Gardener. After picking a card, she sketched a city skyline on a cloud over another city.

"Olympus!" Nico said. Next up was Clovis, who attempted to draw a…something. An odd scribble was making it's way across the page as Clovis drew. Three quarters of the page was filled with gray pencil led before the timer ended.

"CLOVIS!" Everyone scolded, even the other team. Clovis fell over from all the noise, and just before he went deaf, he whispered, "It was Poseidon! That was the ocean!" and clutched his ears. A sound like a crashing wave was heard along with a roar of anger, saying,

"CLLOOOVIIIISSSS!"

Poseidon was not very happy. Lightning pierced the sky outside and waves crashed as Poseidon recruited his brother against Clovis.

"It's just a game of Pictionary! Calm down!" yelled Annabeth. In a moment, the sun was too close to the cabin and Annabeth melted to nothing. Looks like Apollo joined in. Danielle (from the Apollo cabin) screamed when she saw Annabeth melt. "Dad!" She said, but luckily too quiet for the gods too hear. Nico and I sniggered until Piper shot a dirty look at us, who was beside Danielle and looked just as devastated. I stopped before Piper charmspoke me into something life-threatening, like asking Dionysus for a sip of his diet coke, and looked up at the ceiling which was slowly burning in the sun's rays, arms up.

"Hey, Dad? Why don't we all calm down? And maybe talk to Hades about letting Annabeth out of the Underworld? You can even join our games. Sounds good, huh?" I said cautiously. The lighting stopped, the waves calmed, and the sun moved back to its original spot. Annabeth even reappeared, but she was locked in the bathroom. Oh well…

"I knew I could charmspeak! I said _triumphantly._

**Please review! And please, PLEASE go to Artemis's Hunters profile and vote me for best author on the poll! If you have any suggestions for what should happen next, please tell me in a review and you might even get a shout-out in the next chapter. :D Also, if you know who Tyson's father's mother's father's daughter is, review or PM me with the answer and you will have a shout-out and possibly a small part in the next chapter. (PM or Review me with the name and important details about your OC)**


	4. Blackjack Joins In

**Hello once more! I know I haven't updated in a while, I was really busy, but anyway, now is the time for contest results! The answer to the contest was Rhea, Kronos's wife and mother to the Big Three. Congratulations Silver Artemis Moon and Annabeth531 for getting it right! **

**There'll be another contest at the end of this chapter, so be sure to enter that one too. After reading this first of course. Oh yes, and I'd really appreciate it if everyone could search 'Artemis's Hunters' in the search engine, go to their profile, click on the poll, and vote for me for best author! If you do I'll give you a shout-out next chapter so tell me when you do. Whew! Sorry for the long author's note…last thing! Shout-out to Annabeth531, and SilverArtemisMoon, for winning the contest!**

Chapter 3

Leo POV

For a moment everyone was stunned into silence. No one said a word, still trying to comprehend what had happened. Of course, there was always the banging and the yelling coming from the bathroom to break the silence, but no one noticed.

"So…we keep playing?" I asked. Shayera nodded half-heartedly, along with Danielle. I ushered everyone back to their seats, but before we were all settled, I heard hooves outside.

"_Neigh!" _whinnied the what must be a Pegasus outside. Everyone watched as Blackjack stuck his head inside. He whinnied again, and Percy shrugged.

"What's he sayin'?" I asked, impatient to continue Pictionary. Percy turned to me, doubt written across his face. "Um…he wonders if he could join us for game night?" he said uncomfortably.

I studied Blackjack's face for a second. "Sure. Ever played Pictionary before?"

Blackjack neighed happily and clopped inside. He stopped beside me and said something in horse. Percy translated it to, 'How about we play Snakes and Ladders instead?' I suddenly became aware of all the other people who were probably sitting down, eyes-wide in curiosity about why I just let a pegasus in the cabin. Sure enough, I turned around and there they were. The image was so funny I almost laughed at them. Get this picture in your head, okay? Over a dozen teenagers, all sitting on couches or chairs, and they are all looking up at you with wide eyes and cocked heads. See it? Good. Now on with the story.

Blackjack made himself comfortable in between Percy and I, Percy looking awkward and disbelieving at the same time, and me just trying to avoid Blackjack's massive butt. Everyone had their turn to move their piece up a ladder, or down a snake, and then it was Blackjack's turn.

Blackjack knelt down on one knee, his mouth level with the board. I hoped he wasn't about to pick up his piece in his teeth, 'cause that would be disgusting. No one would be coming over for Snakes and Ladders with Leo ever again. Instead, Blackjack pursed his huge lips and blew his piece across the board. It was one of the funniest sights I had ever seen. The piece slowly inched its way forward. Then it reached a ladder. Blackjacks stretched his neck and bent it over to turn towards to the ladder, and blew once more. When he was done, he just returned to his previous position and gestured for Annabeth to go (Piper had opened the bathroom for her.). I looked at Percy and mouthed, "How do you ever put up with him?" Percy rolled his eyes in a way that said _I-don't-know-how-this-ever-happened-why-me-why-did -Poseidon-have-to-create-horses-with-freaking-wing s-and-a-lung-system. _I get a lot out of expressions.

Once it was Clovis's turn, he didn't respond.

"Clovis!" Danielle said, snapping her fingers in his face. He looked up, looked at the board and keeled over. I guess the sight of board games nauseates him. Weird.

Danielle rolled her eyes. She moved her piece, then Blackjack blew his piece, and he reached the top. Wow. Now everyone in the room could say they got beaten by a Pegasus.

Blackjack whinnied in triumph, and we moved on to the Chess Tournament.

**Tell me if there were any typos or other mistakes, and make sure to review!**

**CONTEST! What is the name of the fastest horse of Greek mythology?**

**Whoever answers that correctly will receive a huge, capital letter shout-out in the next chapter, and I'll review ONE STORY, ONE CHAPTER, ONCE of their choice.**


	5. The Chess Tournament

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing last chapter! I know it's been a while, but since it's summer now, I've been relaxing-off the computer. To get this started, here are the shout-out's for the people who answered last chapter's contest, and/or voted for me on the poll on Artemis's Hunters's profile: ANNA C. POSEIDON! SILVER ARTEMIS MOON! Annnnnnndddd: BEN! Now, enjoy the story:**

Leo's POV

The chess tournament began with Percy vs. Annabeth. Blackjack would play the winner, somehow, I would play the next, and so on.

"Good luck, man," Jason encouraged Percy, who had been complaining that it was unfair for him to play the hardest person first.

"You're gonna need it!" I added helpfully, just as Percy was beginning to cheer up. I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and focused on setting up the chess pieces.

A few minutes later, the game had begun.

"Oh, you're screwed, Percy," Danielle laughed. Annabeth had a faint smile on her face.

"No shit?" he said bitterly. Danielle made a _someone's got an attitude _face and Piper snickered.

"…Check?" said a voice which sounded like Percy's , but I knew that Percy couldn't possibly get anywhere near a check against Annabeth. However, when I looked at Annabeth, she looked disturbed.

"Sorry? What did you say?" I asked slowly. Percy's smile was from ear to ear.

"Check."

"Shit, Percy, you're smarter than Annabeth." Jason chuckled in disbelief.

"I guess…well…not really…hehe."

"I always thought you were all brawn and no brain! Are you a chess legend, or something?" asked Grover. Percy shot him a dirty look.

"All brawn? What the hell, man? How do think I did this?"

"Not so fast, hotshot. The game isn't over yet. And I suggest you make your move: good luck without your queen."

Percy looked, dumbfounded, at the board. Annabeth had cleverly placed her king in a place where Percy couldn't resist moving his queen to put her in check, right where her bishop could get him.

"Ahahahahaha," Annabeth cackled.

_10 minutes later_

"Check mate. I win!" Annabeth announced. Blackjack moved to sit, or rather stand, where Percy had been. Blackjack blew all his pieces around, and of course, Annabeth won in the end. It was my turn.

"Alright, everyone just sit back and watch the great chess master Leo do his work. Prepare to get owned, Annabeth."

I started off horribly. My King was surrounded by a knight, a rook, and a bishop. Luckily it wasn't enough to stop my king.

"_Please, Hephaestus, let me win. I just can't lose to a know-it-all like Annabeth." _ I thought. A sudden idea struck me.

"Spider!" I yelled. Annabeth and…Jason…gasped. I quickly moved my pieces around so that I was one turn away from winning. Such a genius, I am.

"Where!?" Annabeth shouted. Jason was hiding on my bed. Who knew the praetor of Rome was afraid of _spiders_? I shrugged.

"Maybe it left out the door…anyway, let's keep playing.

"Alright…"

"Your move."

"Hm. Did I knock the board when I stood up?"

"Uh, no," I replied, crossing my arms and pretending to think.

"Then maybe…you moved it?"

"Definitely not," I said, shaking my head.

"It seems different."

"Nope. Stalling for time won't help you Annabeth."

"I'm not stalling! It's just…uhg. Fine." Annabeth moved her queen forward and took my bishop. I smiled.

"Check mate."

"WTF?" Annabeth raged, standing up.

"Sorry, Annabeth. Clovis, it's your turn." I said casually. Clovis sleepily slipped sideways onto the stool.

I think you know how that went. Clovis choked on a chess piece that must've grown wings and flown into his mouth, and I had to play against Danielle.

"Check. Your move." I said cockily. Danielle moved her king away, then my pawn took her pawn. Her queen took my rook, my bishop killed her knight, her king killed my pawn, and so on.

I grimaced as Danielle won.

At the end of the tournament, it was Piper who won. She was smiling happily and everyone congratulated her except Jason, who was now _under_ my bed.

"_GOOD JOB, daughter..._" said a voice. I swore. As I suspected, Piper was now dressed in a big, purple, puffy dress, and her hair was in braids.

"Seriously?! WHY NOW?" Piper screamed, and went into a very dramatic position. You know, like in movies, when they get on their knees, and plead to the universe, screaming why me, why me?

And so ends the Chess Tournament.

**Ideas are much appreciated in your review, please! If you want a shout-out, vote for me! (Details on previous chapter A/N)**


End file.
